Being Normal
by D.Fantum
Summary: Post ep. for "Secret Santa" A few short scenes after Kate arrives at the loft.


Being Normal

Kate and Rick stood there in front of his tree for what seemed like hours, just holding one another. Now it felt normal to them, after so long being just partners, and later friends. They heard a shrill voice, breaking the silence. "Richard, Kate? Dinner's getting cold."

Even thought Rick had eaten some of his meal before Kate had surprised him, he was starving. He looked at Kate, who was also eating as though she hadn't had a meal in weeks. "Martha, this is delicious."

Martha beamed at the woman who had made her son so happy. "Ah, thank you, Darling. But Richard did most of the work. I only made the glogg, and helped with the sides." Kate looked at Rick and they both chuckled to themselves. "So, Alexis your Dad tells me there's a new guy? Is he nice?" Alexis blushed slightly, but she smiled at Kate nonetheless. She also could see that her father was a happier, more content man because of the Detective's presence. "Yeah, he's really nice. Dad, you'll like him, I swear. he's even read some of your books!" She winked at Kate, causing her to erupt in giggles again. Castle had never heard her laugh so much before. Yeah, this was gonna be a tradition from now on.

Later, after the table was cleared and leftovers, yes, surprisingly there were leftovers, were put away, Rick and Kate were curled up on the couch together, watching the lights on the tree. Kate moved to sit sideways on Rick's lap, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Mmmm, this is so nice." Rick smiled at her. "Better than being alone at the 12th, huh?"

She nodded her head, nuzzling his cheek at the same time. "Yeah. Much better. " He leaned his head down and kissed her softly.

They broke their kiss and looked into each others eyes, both seeing the love between them shining brightly. "You know something Rick? When I first met you, I would have never thought that a night like this would be something you did. I would have thought you'd be the party sort."  
Rick smirked at her briefly, but his eyes fell into a more somber look. "Years ago, yeah, I would have. All of this, for the Richard Castle the public sees, would have been boring. But for Richard Rodgers, this is...normal. All this, the decorations, family dinner, someone to just hold in front of the tree.. Rick Castle would NEVER have done this. But then, that's not who I am anymore. Being here like this with you, it makes me feel like a normal guy, like Richard Rodgers."

Kate felt a tear trying to fall in her eye. She knew this about him. But still, hearing it, made her love him even more that she thought was possible. "Castle, I know I hadn't said the words yet, but I do love you. And I am glad I came here tonight. You make me feel normal too. The hurt I felt about past Christmases just doesn't seem to be there anymore. Mom will always be a part of me, but I think she would be proud of me this year."

"I think she would too. And by the way, I am proud of you too. I love you, Katherine Beckett," They both moved closer to each other and kissed again, this time, more passionately.

From the stairs, Martha motioned for Alexis. "Shhh, don't say anything, but look. Oh, those two are so perfect." Alexis nodded, she had been a little cautious about her father's relationship with the detective, knowing how much she had hurt him in the past. But seeing them like this, she knew she had forgiven Kate almost instantly. "Yeah. I'm glad they finally got themselves together. Oh, Max will be here any minute. I've gotta get ready."

Martha also turned to leave. "Of course, Darling. I need to be leaving too."

A knock on the door made Castle break their escalating kiss. "Wonder who THAT is?" Castle said, as Kate pulled herself off Rick's lap and stood, adjusting any clothing that had been mussed. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "I got it, Dad. It's just Max." Kate and Rick looked at each other, grinning. Alexis,still in the dress she was in earlier, opened the door, to a handsome blonde haired young man. He was dressed in a casual jacket, nicely pressed slacks, and a light blue button down. He held a small gift bag out to her. "Hi Lex." She kissed him on the cheek and invited him in. "Max, this is my Dad, Richard Castle, and his girlfriend, Detective Kate Beckett." He shook both of their hands and smiled. "Mr. Castle, it's a pleasure. I've read your books. They're amazing. Detective Beckett, you are as beautiful as Alexis has said."

"So, where are you guys off too?" Rick asked. "Just a movie, Dad. Max has an early flight, so I'll be back in a few hours. Bye," She hugged both of the adults, and left with Max. "well, kiddos, I'm off too." Martha called as she came down the stairs. "You two have a good night. Don't wait up."  
"Night Mother" "Night Martha"

Kate and Rick looked at each other and smiled. Seems like they had been doing a lot of that tonight, each one thought to themselves. "So, what would you like to do? You know we never DID get around to that John Woo double feature." Rick grinned.

Kate shook her ehad and scrunched her brow slightly. "Not tonight, Had enough murder for the year. Something light, okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders and thought for a moment. "Um, how about the 'A Christmas Story' marathon on TNT? We can see who watches the most. Loser wears the handcuffs this time?" Rick waggled his eyebrows, causing Kate to erupt in giggles yet again. "Loser, or winner, Rick?"

Later that night, Rick and Kate are snuggled in his bed, both on the brink of sleep. "You know, Kate. I was serious. You DO make me normal. I know you're a one and done kind of girl. Think I could be your one and done?" Kate lifted her head from his bare chest and nodded. "You already are, Rick."

"I lied, you know. I did get you a little something." Rick reached to his nightstand and pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She gasped as she opened it. Inside was a gold chain with a gold band on it. She held it up, and saw that it was engraved with one word, THEIR word..."Always"

"Rick..." She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh, don't answer now, just wear this on the chain, and when you're ready, I'll put it on your finger. I have a matching one for myself for you to give me."  
As they kissed, he could hear her sigh one word..."Yes."


End file.
